It has been a problem to provide a package having dispensing means that is capable of reaching into rather inaccessible places. It has also been a problem to provide such a package as a one-short dispensing package for liquids that is opened by squeezing with only one hand, that is inexpensive, that permits accurate deposit of the dispensed liquid at the disired location, that permits accurate control of the bursting force of the package seal, that accurately controls the quantity of the package contents and therefore the amount of the contents dispensed to the desired location, and does not employ glue or other adhesive to seal food or drugs. Adhesive seals make sterility control difficult or impossible.